Por favor Sálvame
by Amorgen Lestrange
Summary: UA Tomione. Sin viajes en el tiempo. - "¿No tienes miedo de él? Riddle tiene una reputación bastante peculiar. Estoy segura de que son tontos chismes, después de todo es Prefecto. "¿Qué tipo de reputación?" - "Eh... bueno, él parece un poco malévolo".


**Escritora original:** _Winterblume._**  
Nombre original: **_Please Save me._**  
Traducción/adaptación: **_Amorgen Lestrange._

Disclaimer: Sí, esta más escribir que Harry Potter pertenece a J., todas sabemos aquello. Por favor, que quede claro que esta historia, sí, "Por favor Sálvame" es de Winterblume y que ella no espera nada a cambio, lo hace porque le encanta y porque es alguien muy talentosa, increíblemente talentosa.

Tengo el total permiso de ella y mi intención es que puedan saborear esta genial historia, realmente amo a esta pareja y Winter ha sabido explorar una trama buenísima.

~ Por favor, Sálvame ~

**Capitulo I: Lugares Rotos.**

"¡Hermione!"

Una mujer estaba situada en la puerta de una casa, llamo al grupo de niños que jugaba en la calle. Uno de esos niños, una niña de cabello largo y rizado, volteo y saludo a la mujer.

"Entra. Se esta haciendo tarde," dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La pequeña niña se despidió de sus amigos y corrió hacia su madre. Aquella mujer la abrazo y la condujo hacia casa.

"¿Te has divertido?" pregunto de buen humor.

La pequeña asintió con entusiasmo hacia quien era su madre.

"Es decir que, ¿ya no extrañaras la escuela?" pregunto la mujer bromeando.

"Todavía lo hago," confeso la pequeña rápidamente, mientras miraba a su madre frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cuánto falta para que comience de nuevo?"

La mujer rio en voz baja ante lo que escuchaba y cariñosamente acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña, "Tres semanas."

"¿Tanto tiempo?", pregunto la pequeña indignada.

"Sí," sonrió la mujer. "Ahora ven, vamos a cenar. Tu padre esta cocinando."

La chica corrió a la sala y se sentó en la mesa. La mujer la siguió con tranquilidad.

"¡Ahí estas Hermione!"

Un hombre con el mismo color de pelo que la niña dejo sobre la mesa un plato de puré de patatas.

"Pensé que te habías perdido," sonrió el hombre a la niña "Hubiera sido capaz de comer todo el postre solo."

"Ah" sonrió la niña de vuelta "¡Yo también quiero postre!

Mientras la mujer iba por un plato de guisante rodo los ojos ante esas travesuras, aunque seguía sonriendo.

†

"Todavía no estoy cansada," murmuro la pequeña niña, aunque sus ojos hubiesen permanecido cerrados durante diez minutos.

"Creo que es hora de dormir," dijo la mujer a su hija.

La pequeña se enrosco alrededor de la almohada, obligándose a abrir sus ojos y mirar la televisión.

"No, ¡quiero ver el final."

El hombre acaricio suavemente sus rizados cabellos. "Te contaré todo en la mañana, ¿vale?"

"Ok," la chica sonrió somnolienta. "pero no lo olvides-"

Él se inclino hacia ella y le susurro al odio, "No se me ocurriría."

La chica soltó una risita, luego, con cansancio se levanto del sofá.

"Buenas noches, papá, " dijo la pequeña.

"Buenas noches, Hermione." sonrió el hombre.

La madre la condujo fuera de la sala de estar hacia las escalares. Estaba media dormida mientras se cambiaba a su pijama, solo quería acostarse en su casa. La mujer permanecía en la puerta mientras sacudía la cabeza mirando a su pequeña.

"No olvides cepillar tus dientes," le recordó a la niña.

La chica de cabello rizada suspiro y se arrastró hasta el baño. En el momento que regresaba a su habitación estaba hecha añicos. La mujer seguía mirando a su hija mientras la veía caer en la cama. Se acercó y le sonrió.

"Que duermas bien," susurro la mujer.

La pequeña no fue capaz de abrir sus ojos, pero aun así sonrió. "Buenas noches, ma-"

Fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte ruido proveniente de la planta baja. Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de golpe y miro a su madre.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" pregunto a su madre.

"No lo sé," respondió la mujer inquieta. "No te preocupes, probablemente ha sido papa, sabes lo torpe que es. Iré a ver y-"

Nuevamente fue interrumpida al escuchar una voz alterada. Era su esposo, que parecía gritar a alguien,

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Cállate, muggle," susurro una aguda voz masculina.

La niña se sentó en la cama, con evidente miedo en sus ojos.

"¿Mamá?" susurro con temor.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, se apresuró a tomar la mano de su madre. La mujer apretó la mano de su hija mientras miraba nerviosamente la puerta de salida que conducía al pasillo. La puerta no estaba cerrada, pero ellas pudieron ver como las luces del pasillo habían sido apagadas. Sin ninguna advertencia la oscuridad fue interrumpida por una luz verde que se arrastró por toda la casa. El brillo verde desapareció nuevamente, envolviendo todo en oscuridad. La pequeña se aferro fuertemente contra su madre, temblando de miedo.

Había un silencio sepulcral, la mujer abrazo a su hija que desesperadamente trataba de oír lo que ocurría abajo. Sus alarmas se prendieron, los escalones de madera crujieron ruidosamente, alguien se acercaba. Por el ruido que emitía, era obvio que esa persona llevaba botas. La mujer atrajo más a su hija. En ese momento aquel extraño había llegado al segundo piso y estaba avanzando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la chica.

Cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia y golpeo la pared la pequeña niña gimió en voz baja. Un hombre entro en la habitación. Vestía un grueso manto negro, lo que le daba una impresión terrible. Su piel era pálida, su cabello oscuro y terriblemente desordenado. En su mano sostenía un extraño palo de madera. Había una cruel sonrisa en su rostro mientras inspeccionaba a la mujer y la niña. Giro lentamente su cabeza y grito.

"Las he encontrado, McNair."

Siendo sacudidas por el estupor de la voz del hombre, la mujer se puso de pie. La niña se mantuvo acurrucada, aun temblando de miedo.

"¡Mantente alejado de nosotras!" le grito la mujer, con voz temblorosa. "¡Voy a llamar a la policía!"

El hombre de capa oscura levanto una ceja con burla. "¿Llamarlos?, por favor." Grito con una carcajada. "¡Como quieras, muggle!"

La apunto con el palo de madera, sus ojos tenían un destello loco, y dio un paso amenazador hacia la mujer. Rígida, se puso delante de su hija, protegiéndola del intruso hombre.

"¿Veté!" siseo al hombre.

La enferma sonrisa del extraño se ancho y rio maliciosamente, "No puedes hacer nada." Él inclino su cabeza y dijo malévolamente, "Ven hija, vengo por ti."

La pequeña niña lloriqueo suavemente y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con horror.

"¡Aléjate de ella!"

De pronto, una nueva vez interrumpió. "¿Que coño estas haciendo?" la voz pregunto perezosamente.

Otro hombre entro en la habitación. Vestía el mismo extraño manto y sostenía un palo de madera. Sus cabellos rubios estaban recogidos en una cola y su mirada aburrida vago lentamente por la habitación, tomando nota. Miro a su compañero y dijo lánguidamente,

"Deja de jugar. Quiero terminar esto rápido. A diferencia tuya, yo tengo una vida."

El hombre de pelo negro solo sonrió y se burló de él, "Si sentarte en los bares y emborracharte es vida…"

El otro tipo solo de encogió de hombros. "Debo cumplir con las damas... antes de que acaben en mi cama."

"Lo que desees," bromeo el moreno suciamente. Luego hizo un gesto a la mujer y dijo descuidadamente, "Pero si tú quieres que termine rápidamente... adelante."

La mujer se alejó de los dos hombres y corrió hacia la niña, desesperada por protegerla.

"Por favor," les rogo. "Si quieren dinero. Yo tengo."

"No me hables, ¡sucia muggle!" el rubio le grito agresivamente, haciendo retroceder a la mujer con pánico.

Su burlaron de su miedo. Levanto el extraño palo de madera y apunto hacia ella. Con una burlesca mueca en su rostro, dijo entre dientes.

"Avada Kedavra."

Una fantasmal luz verde surgió desde el palo de madera aproximándose a la mujer. Había temor y confusión en el rostro de esta cuando la luz verde impacto en su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, y cayo. Sus ojos aún estaban abiertos y sin vida.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la niña. Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía incontrolablemente mientras se deslizaba en la cama y se acurrucaba junto al cuerpo de su madre. Sus dedos desesperadamente se aferraron a la azul camisa de la mujer y sollozo.

"¿Mamá?, ¿Mami?"

Había una sonrisa en el vil rostro de aquel hombre de cabello rubio mientras bajaba la varita. Se reía cruelmente al ver a la niña llorando en el suelo.

"No eres divertido en absoluto, ¿lo sabias?" dijo el otro hombre, viéndose afectado por los sollozos de la niña

Él hombre de cabellera rubia suspiro dramáticamente mientras se acercaba a la niña. Sin prestar ninguna atención a la mujer tirada en el piso, se agacho y agarro violentamente a la chica del brazo. La niña grito de dolor, pero el hombre no aflojo su agarre. En su lugar, sin misericordia le dijo entre dientes,

"Levántate, asquerosa sangre sucia."

.

.

.

**Siete años después…**

Estaba en el paraíso. En el cielo. Incluso si ella lo intentaba, no sabia como esta situación podía mejorar de alguna forma. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y suspiraba al sentir esos suaves labios. Uno de los brazos se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra aquel pecho mientras esa otra mano recorría con suavidad su cabello. Sentía como él mordisqueaba con cautela su labio inferior mandando sacudidas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda acariciaba esos cabellos y su nuca hasta rozar su espalda, dejándola en las nubes. Levanto los brazos y los envolvió en torno a él para que pudiera atraerla más a su cuerpo. Aquella lengua vacilaba sobre la comisura de su boca, con timidez, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Esa sensación extraña se intensifico cuando lentamente abrió sus labios y esa lengua se deslizo en su boca y con lentitud rozo la suya. Ansiosamente le respondió con caricias tímidas y muy pronto ambas lenguas danzaron juntas. Estaba segura de que si no la hubiese mantenido contra su cuerpo, habría caído al suelo.

Debe haber sido una eternidad, pero para ella fueron segundos. Suspiro constantemente cuando apoyo la cabeza contra el pecho de él mientras la envolvía con sus protectores brazos. Ella no quería alejarse de él. Se sentía tan correcto estar entre sus brazos. Levanto la cara hacia él, quien le sonreía con ternura. Su sedoso y oscuro cabello caía ligeramente sobre su frente. Ella amaba esos ojos. Eran de un azul oscuro que jamás había visto. Sus pómulos eran altos y su piel pálida, dueño de una mirada aristócrata, mientras que la línea de su mandíbula hacían hincapié a su fuerte masculinidad. Era impetuosamente apuesto.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro, "Estoy muy contenta de que te quedarás, Tom."

Al ver que se ruborizaba, poco a poco fue maquinando su encantadora sonrisa.

"Me gusta hacerte feliz, Amy," murmuró en voz baja.

Él se apartó y ella se quedo con un fuerte sentimiento de pérdida. Tom todavía la miraba, sin que el rubor desapareciera de sus mejillas, mientras él seguía sonriendo de esa forma tan devastadora. Su corazón dio un vuelvo mientras la contemplaba.

"Oh, sí, antes de que lo olvide," dijo ella entonces. "¿Recuerdas ese libro del que hablaste?"

Tom seguía manteniendo esa mirada vidriosa mientras la observaba, dando a entender que necesitaba un momento para procesar la pregunta. Frunció el ceño y pregunto confundido

"¿Qué libro?"

Ella rio en voz baja, al darse cuenta de como esos ojos se posaban en sus labios, con ese brillo de deseo. Era evidente lo que quería hacer después de terminar esa conversación.

"Los nobles fundadores de Hogwarts," ella contesto sonriendo.

De mala gana dejo de mirar sus labios hasta vagar a sus ojos. Amy podía ver como su rostro se iluminaba mientras la miraba fijamente. ¿Había escuchado siquiera lo que había dicho? Ella lo dudaba y rio en voz baja por ella. Él parecía inquieto mientras la admiraba.

"Ah sí," dijo Tom, sonriendo encantadoramente. "Lo olvide por completo. ¿Qué ocurre con el libro?"

Sentía como se ahogaba en sus azules ojos, tratando de mantener la concentración. Por lo menos uno de los dos debía hacerlo, pensó divertida

"Lo encontré."

Los ojos de él se abrieron con admiración mientras la miraba. "¿Realmente lo has hecho? Eso es increíble."

Amy se sonrojo al escuchar sus alabanzas. "No, no fue tan difícil," dijo tímidamente. "Le pregunte a mi padre. Él trabaja como bibliotecario en los archivos del ministerio y puede tener en sus manos los libros más raros."

Tom hizo un gesto de comprensión, sin dejar de mirarla con adulación. ¿Podía ver un poco de deseo en sus azules ojos? se preguntó emocionada.

"Espera, lo traeré," dijo, lanzándole una seductora mirada que provoco que esos dulces ojos se ampliaran por la sorpresa.

Con una leve sonrisa se acercó a su baúl, lo abrió y saco un gran libro. Estaba encuadernado con cuero oscuro y sus páginas eran doradas. Impresa en la tapa con grandes letras doradas decía Conditoribus. Llevo el libro y se lo entrego.

"Toma," dijo Amy, ofreciéndole el libro.

Tom la miro con esos azules ojos, sorprendido. "¿Q.. Qué?

Ella le sonrió con dulzura. "Quiero que lo tengas."

El todavía no era capaz de aceptar el libro. Negando con la cabeza ligeramente y tartamudeando.

"No... yo no puedo... no puedo... eso es demasiado. Lo debes tener tú"

"Tom, está bien," dijo ella persuadiéndolo. "Sé lo mucho que te gustan los libros. Y si lo intentará leer me dormiría. Por lo tanto, tómalo."

Sus azules ojos parpadearon al tener el libro en sus manos. La miro tímidamente. Ella le sonrió alentadora.

"Es realmente bueno, " le aseguro.

El trago saliva con nerviosismo mientras sus ojos vagaban inseguros hacia el libro.

"B.. bien," murmuro con voz temblorosa. Le sonrió con cautela. "Pero solo porque me has obligado a hacerlo."

"Por supuesto Tom," ella sonrió.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando ella lo libero, se sintió emocionada al encontrar esa mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. Ella le guiño un ojo, provocando esos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Gracias Amy," le susurro con voz temblorosa.

"No hay de que, " ella respondió.

Tom le dirigió una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrió agradable en la espalda. Se inclinó hacia ella y la beso castamente en la mejilla. Cuando se enderezo con cautela miro la puerta de su dormitorio. La miro nuevamente y le dijo avergonzado.

"Es mejor que me vaya, antes de que tus amigas nos atrapen."

Amy no quería, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien," le susurro con tristeza.

Dejando su renuencia de dejarlo ir. Tom le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Levanto una mano y la poso en su mejilla antes de que una vez más la besara. Fue un beso tierno. La mano de Amy deambulo por su pecho, deslizándose por la placa de oro de Prefecto, hasta descansar a un costado de sus hombros.

"Ahora debo marchar," dijo después de besarla.

Amy lo miro, todavía hechizada por ese beso, mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta. Le entrego una última sonrisa antes de salir de su dormitorio. Al desaparecer ella se giro, feliz, sonriendo y se tiro en su cama.

La fantasmal sonrisa aun persistía en los labios de Riddle cuando cerró las puertas tras él sin hacer el menor ruido. Quedo estático en el pasillo oscuro que lo aproximaba a una lejana escalera la cual lo había conducido hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw. La mirada de Riddle vago hasta el pesado libro que yacía en sus manos. Mientras miraba la portada, la enferma mascara de amor que había profesado por esa fácil chica se esfumo sin mas. Sus azules ojos se enfriaron y de pronto un extraño fulgor rojo comenzó a brillar en ellos. Una maliciosa sonrisa se fue torciendo poco a poco en la comisura de sus labios mientras miraba con avidez aquel libro.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

A la mañana siguiente, Riddle entro al Gran Salón en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin. Una pequeña sonrisa se encrespo en sus labios, sin ni siquiera mirar a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Al pasar junto a los Slytherin donde muchos ya estaban sentados, le arrojaron miradas de admiración. Riddle vago impasible hacia su asiento, sin devolver ninguno de los saludos reverenciales.

Justo en el centro de la mesa de Slytherin descansaba un grupo de séptimo año. Exudaban un aire de exclusividad, pareciendo un invisible muro que les separaba del resto de los de su casa. Los miembros de este grupo recibían muchas miradas de enviada de los demás Slytherin's que desesperadamente querían ser parte del grupo. Riddle reprimió una risita desdeñosa. Todos eran tan patéticos. Ninguno de ellos tenía real importancia. Eran un grupo de pequeños estudiantes, todos ellos.

Riddle mantuvo el condescendiente desprecio en su rostro cuando se acercó al exclusivo grupo. Un asiento en medio de ellos estaba desocupado, reservado para alguien. Riddle se deslizo elegantemente sobre ese asiento.

"Riddle," dijo un muchacho con cabello rubio platinado en señal de saludo.

Riddle inclino la cabeza, realmente no quería mantener ningún tipo de conversación. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio cuando el pregunto,

"¿Qué tal Belby?"

Riddle arqueo una ceja con desinterés y comento con frialdad,

"¿Quien es Belby?"

Un corpulento muchacho sentado al lado del rubio levanto la vista de su plato de huevos revueltos y miro a Riddle, con esos pequeños y brillantes ojos.

"¿Acaso Amy Belby no es tu novia?" pregunto estúpidamente.

Riddle por un momento miro imperiosamente al fornido muchacho antes de decir con un gélido tono,

"No."

La desagradable sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se congelo y la única persona que sonrió locamente cuando escucho la noticia fue una chica.

"¡Por supuesto que no es Amy, Goyle!" dijo la niña triunfalmente al fornido muchacho.

Pronto se acercó a Riddle moviendo sus pestañas. Sacudió su negro y rizado cabello mientras decía con arrogancia,

"Ya era hora de que dejarás de jugar con esa tímida niñita."

Riddle sólo la observo a través de sus inexpresivos ojos azules.

"Bellatrix," dijo con una suave voz. "Realmente no me importa lo que pienses de Belby. Ha demostrado ser muy útil."

Bellatrix hizo un mohín con sus labios mientras ponía mala cara. "Yo también puedo ser muy útil. Sólo espera."

Una fantasmal sonrisa apenas visible surco en los labios de Riddle. "Estoy seguro de ello," coqueteo con su sedosa voz.

Los oscuros ojos de Bellatrix se iluminaron al oírle. Su mirada llena de admiración escaneo a Riddle con nostalgia.

"¿Así que debo suponer que has obtenido de Belby lo que querías?" el rubio chico le pregunto con indiferencia.

Los azules y gélidos ojos de Riddle vagaron de Bellatrix al rubio.

"¿Todo te hace pensar que quería algo de ella, Draco?" pregunto inocentemente, con una diversión siniestra capaz de traicionar su tono de voz.

Un muchacho de cabello negro sentado a la derecha de Riddle, miro a los demás a través de sus fríos ojos. Se inclinó un poco sobre su asiento y dijo con una voz sobreactuada,

"Puesto a que Bella es la correcta. Belby no es más que una aburrida Ravenclaw que ni siquiera lo reconoce. Así que, has cambiado de repente tu gusto por las chicas o simplemente necesitabas algo de ella."

Cuando Riddle lo escucho, una desagradable sonrisa se acurruco en su boca.

"Bueno, Antonin," respondió en voz baja "Al parecer soy un libro abierto para ti."

Antonin rio sombríamente al oír aquello. "Te equivocas, Tom, demasiado. Después de todos estos años debo admitir que sigues siendo un misterio para todos nosotros."

Riddle rio en voz baja. Antonin tomo un sorbo de su taza de café antes de preguntar con casualidad.

"Por cierto. ¿Vas a quedarte en Hogwarts durante la navidad?"

Antes de que Riddle pudiese responder, Bellatrix sonrió y poso una mano posesivamente sobre el brazo de Riddle.

"No,", miro a Antonin. "Visitare la mansión Malfoy, Draco me ha invitado."

Con frialdad Riddle alejo la mano de Bellatrix, haciendo que la chica pusiera mala cara una vez más.

"¿Malfoy?" pregunto Antonin con las cejas levantas. Su mirada vago a Draco. Luego dijo, con un dulce veneno acompañado con sus palabras,

"¿Por qué? Tom, si estabas tan desesperado deberías haberme dicho algo. Me habría encantado invitarte."

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Y dijo con una compuesta voz, "Las invitaciones de última hora no son un signo de refinados modales, Dolohov."

La leve contracción en las manos de Antonin fue lo único que indico lo molesto que se había sentido. Mientras tanto, Bellatrix se rio cruelmente. Satisfecho de sí mismo Draco miro a Riddle, pero se decepciono al encontrar indiferencia.

"¿Por qué no te quedas en Hogwarts, Tom?" Pregunto otro niño tímidamente. "Siempre lo haces con excepción a las vacaciones de verano."

Riddle perezosamente giro su cabeza y examino al niño a través de sus ilegibles ojos. Sentado en el borde del grupo, el otro chico se movió incómodamente en su asiento al ser golpeado por el poder de Riddle.

"Hay cosas que debo resolver, Regulus," respondió Riddle finalmente, con un frio tinte de cortesía.

Sin esperar una respuesta graciosa, Riddle se levantó de su asiento, dejando atrás a una decepcionada Bellatrix.

"Ahora, si me disculpan. Tengo un libro que leer," dijo Riddle suavemente, con su voz llena de sombría diversión.

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Amy Belby vio caminar al gran Prefecto a través del Gran Salón. La tristeza inundo sus ojos al notar que él la había ignorado por completo. Ella tenía tanta esperanza de tener una oportunidad de reunirse con el antes de que todos se marcharan por las vacaciones de navidad. ¿Por qué la ignoraba por completo?

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Ni siquiera un día había pasado cuando Riddle paseaba por la Mansión Malfoy, siendo guiado por Draco quien los conducía a las habitaciones. Subió un tramo de escaleras, y llego rápidamente a la primera planta, avanzando por un pasillo. La madera de esa planta estaba pulida a la perfección. En las paredes colgaban retratos de las generaciones pasadas, que miraban con desprecio a los visitantes. Riddle en silencio siguió a Draco por el pasillo distraído con los pensamientos de las tareas que debía cumplir en esas vacaciones. Definitivamente tenia que visitar al día siguiente el Callejon Diagon para conseguir todo el equipamiento que necesitaba.

"Por aquí están las habitaciones," la voz de Draco lo sacó de su contemplación. "Tu equipaje ya ha sido llevado a arriba."

Riddle no respondió y se giró a la izquierda del pasillo mientras que Draco siguió avanzando. Alargo la mano a la manija de la puerta de oro y entro a la sala. Riddle le siguió. La habitación era amplia con una cama king-size en el medio. Tenía muebles caoba dispersos con buen gusto en la habitación. De hecho, el baúl de Riddle ya estaba al pie de la cama.

"La cena está prevista para las siete," dijo Draco. "Si necesitas cualquier cosa, simplemente llama a Penny."

Volvió hacia la puerta, agito su varita y dijo bruscamente.

"Penny."

Espero un momento. Entonces bajo una grieta apareció de la nada una chica, inclinándose de inmediato ante Draco.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, maestro?"

Draco se burló bajo la criatura y dijo mordazmente,

"Tom Riddle, es un invitado de la familia." Hizo un gesto hacia Riddle. "Quiero que cuides de él durante el tiempo de su estadía."

"Por supuesto, Maestro."

Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia el baúl cerrado al pie de la sala. Luego ordeno bruscamente,

"Puedes comenzar desempacando sus cosas, Penny."

"Sí, Maestro," respondió Penny obedientemente antes de correr hacía el baúl.

Riddle lanzo una mirada oscura a Draco y le dijo, "No me gusta cuando otras personas tocan mis pertenencias."

Draco lo miro, y un ligero tinte de miedo se notó en sus ojos parpadeantes. "Por supuesto," dijo apresuradamente.

Agito levemente su varita hacia Penny, que ya había abierto el maletero. Ella fue lanzada lejos y chillo dolorosamente al caer al piso, con rapidez se volvió a parar de nuevo.

"¡No toques sus cosas!" susurro Draco amenazante.

Penny aseguro rápidamente "No lo hare, Maestro."

"Déjanos en paz," él ordeno.

Penny se inclinó profundamente, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, su rizado cabello castaño se movió de un tirón con altanería mientras caminaba.

"Tsk," chasqueo Draco la lengua con sorno. "Sangre sucia, demasiado estúpida para respirar si no se les dice como."

†

Hermione se froto la cara por el dolor. Le dolía, producto de haber sido arrojada al suelo. No había hecho nada malo para merecerlo. Además, Draco jamás se preocupaba por cosas como la justicia. Como siempre Hermione lamentaba mucho el que volviera de vacaciones. Todo iba a ser más terrible, ahora que había traído a un amigo con él. Riddle ese hombre de cabello oscuro, la había mirado de la misma forma que Draco. Hermione rápidamente se alejó de las habitaciones y las escaleras. Esperando que ni Draco ni su amigo la llamaran nuevamente.

Llego rápidamente a la planta baja, se giró a la izquierda del pasillo principal y bajo las escaleras chirriantes hacia las cocinas. Al abrir las puertas, el vapor y el olor a carne asada la saludo. Se le hizo agua la boca con el olor a comida. Lamentablemente no conseguiría nada de eso. No era para ella. Si tenía mucha suerte, podría conseguir un poco de la deliciosa sopa de verduras preparada por Maggie. Hermione busco a la mujer. Sonrió al verla de pie delante de la chimenea. Con cuidado de no fastidiar a las otras personas que trabajaban en la cocina, Hermione se acercó a puntillas donde ella.

"Hey, chica," saludo Maggie al ver a Hermione. "¿Te has metido en problemas otra vez?"

Hermione le sonrió a la mujer y negó con la cabeza, Maggie sonrió aliviada y alejo la cuchara de madera. Esa pequeña mujer regordeta se acercó a Hermione y la envolvió en un abrazo maternal. Mientras se alejaba le revolvió cariñosamente el tupido cabello de, caminando hacia sus sartenes y cacerolas.

"Se una buena chica, y ayúdame a pelar las patatas."

Hermione sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y salto a la enorme pila de papas en una olla. Cogió un chuchillo y comenzó a pelar. Estaba tan feliz de estar ahí sentada en la cocina. Estaba caliente. Más tarde ella tendría que salir y despejar la nieve de la entrada de la mansión. Ya comenzaba a sentir frio.

Hermione alcanzo a tomar otra papa cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Entro una niña no mucho mayor que Hermione. Llevaba una enorme bolsa de ropa encima del hombro. Mientras maldecía, arrastro la bolsa y se perdió por una puerta. Un minuto más tarde reapareció en la cocina, sin ningún tipo de bolsa, y miro a Hermione.

"Hey Penny," saludo la chica de buen humor "¿Qué tal tú día?"

"Espléndido Minky. ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Fabuloso, diría yo. El tiempo también es bueno," respondió Minky con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se unía a Hermione a pelar papas.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Siempre hacían aquel ritual. En realidad no importaba como hubiese sido su día. Era agradable usar ese tipo de palabras. No había muchas oportunidades de hablar así.

Minky dejó caer una papa pelada en la olla y tomo otra.

"Trata de hacer la cascará un poquito más gruesa," susurro a Hermione. "Más tarde podemos cocinar una sopa con eso."

Hermione río. "¿Qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer?" susurró divertida.

"Sí," respondió Minky con ligereza. "Tengo que comer algo, ¿no?"

"Tienes razón," admitió Hermione.

"Por cierto, he oído que los Black nos visitaran hoy," le informo Minky como si hubiera mordido un limón.

Hermione tenía esa misma expresión en su cara cuando la escucho. "Ugh."

Minky se encogió de hombros "Es lo que pensaba."

"Y Draco tiene un invitado también," añadió Hermione sin entusiasmo.

La otra chica levanto las cejas. "¿Quién es?"

"Nadie lo conoce," respondió ella. "Tom Riddle. Creo que esta en la misma escuela que Draco."

Minky suspiro cansada. "Más trabajo para nosotras." Sus ojos castaños escanearon a Hermione. "¿Qué tal?"

Hermione gimió suavemente. Ella sabía muy bien que Minky le pediría una descripción de la apariencia física de Riddle.

"Bueno, se ve como el tipo que es capaz de maldecirte si respiras de la forma equivocada."

Minky dejó caer otra patata en la olla. "Entonces es mejor mantenerse alejado de él."

"Definitivamente," fue la respuesta de Hermione.

†

Unas horas después Hermione recogió en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy las capas de los invitados, y las llevo con sumo cuidado a una de las habitaciones para guardarlas. Cuando terminó de colgar, cerró suavemente la puerta y se apresuró a salir del hall de entrada.

Trató de ser lo más silenciosa posible mientras se deslizaba en el salón. Los Malfoy y sus invitados estaban sentados. Hermione dejo vagar su mirada rápidamente sobre los puestos. Lucius estaba sentado en la cabecera, Narcisa y Draco a sus lados. Luego venían Cygnus y Druella Black, junto a su hija Bellatrix. Hermione se estremeció al observar a esa chica. Nunca le había agradado Bellatrix Black. Justo al lado de Bellatrix estaba Tom Riddle. A Hermione le hubiera gustado rodar los ojos al ver la mirada vidriosa de Bellatrix mientras miraba a Riddle. ¿No estaba ya comprometida? Hermione dejo de preguntarse acerca de los planes de matrimonio de Bellatrix, cuando Sam se apresuró a servir la sopa. Él le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento cuando Hermione le ayudo.

.

Fue una hora más tarde que Hermione estaba en silencio, esperando las ordenes y mirando a esa gente comer. Se le hacía agua la boca al mirar con nostalgia la comida en la mesa. Ella no había tenido tiempo para comer nada después del desayuno. Esperaba que Maggie hubiera tenido tiempo para hacer una sopa con los restos de verdura. Hermione ahogo un suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a escuchar la conversación.

"¿Has oído el caso de Schönbach en Alemania?" pregunto Lucius mientras cortaba su carne asada.

El Sr. Black lo miro con interés y respondió, "Si, por supuesto. Dejame decir que es una absoluta vergüenza."

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. Bellatrix empujo las papitas cocidas de su plato malhumorada.

"¿Qué caso?" pregunto con voz monótona.

Su padre frunció el ceño. "Tú deberías leer los periódicos con más frecuencia Bella. Te haría bien."

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros, sin impresionarse por la reprimenda de su padre.

"En realidad Bellatrix," reprendió la señora Black a su hija con severidad. "Tu padre tiene razón."

Las duras palabras de su madre la hicieron sentir realmente arrepentida, se enderezo en su asiento.

"Si, madre," respondió ella contenida.

Su madre la miro a los ojos y le dijo, "Para tu información. Lucius se refiere al caso de asesinato en Alemania. Marcel Schönbach mato a su tía. Los Schönbach son una familia sangre pura muy antigua y rica, y ahora están muertos. Hannah Schönbach era la única heredera de la fortuna."

El movió la cabeza con indignación al escuchar a su esposa. "¿Cómo una familia tan prestigiosa puede caer tan bajo? Toda la prensa esta encima. ¡Que escandalo!"

Lucius asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho. "Lo es, lo es. De hecho, Hannah era una buena mujer."

"Si," contesto Narcissa. "Y ahora está muerta. Envenenada por lo que se."

"¿Cómo lo pudo hacer?" preguntó el .

"Hasta donde yo sé," dijo la Sra. Black. "Marcel utilizo la maldición Imperius sobre su tía y la obligo a tomar el té envenenado. Ella murió al instante después de haber bebido la infusión."

"Que horrible," exclamo Narcissa. " Espero que ese inmundo sangre sucia sea castigado."

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo la Sra. Black. "Ese sangre sucia fue asesinado inmediatamente, al descubrirse la verdad."

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza y Hermione sintió un helado escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.

"Lo cual es un asunto desagradable," suspiro Lucius. "No debería haber sido expuesto ante el público."

Riddle dejo el cuchillo de plata en su plato y dijo con suave voz, "Sí, es bastante lamentable la forma en que se está arruinando el nombre de una antigua familia. Toda esta demanda no es más que una cortina de humo. Ahora que los Schönbachs son la noticia en los periódicos, el Ministerio Alemán ya no es noticia."

El Sr. Black lanzo una mirada apreciativa a Riddle. Tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino antes de decir con una sonrisa,

"Sí. Es un golpe político magistral. Después de todo, el mes que viene son las elecciones en Alemania."

Riddle inclino la cabeza. "El Ministerio no ganará ningún voto si la prensa sigue con el tema sensacionalista."

La Sra. Black le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vaso.

"Yo les confirmo." Narcissa sacudió la cabeza. "Si Grindelwald estuviera vivo, esto jamás hubiera sucedido."

Hermione, que todavía permanecía junto a la mesa esperando órdenes, casi rodo los ojos. _Narcissa y sus comentarios_, suspiro en su mente. Con ese tema la mujer podía estar horas. Hermione dulcemente esperaba que no lo hiciera. Había sido un día largo y sólo quería sentarse un segundo. Le dolían horriblemente sus pies y estaba tan cansada.

"Narcissa, mi amor," le dijo su marido, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre Narcissa. "Grindelwald era un hombre de edad. Nadie puede vivir para siempre."

"Pero él sobrevivió a tantos intentos de asesinato, ¿sólo para morir en un accidente?" Narcissa lo lamentaba. "Si al menos no hubiera experimentado tanto."

"Tienes razón," Lucius la consoló. "Pero debemos estar agradecidos de que el viviera durante tantos años, creando una sociedad estable. Todo el mundo tiene suficiente para comer, la tierra es prospera y durante décadas no hemos tenido guerras que amenacen nuestras riquezas. Todo el mundo está a salvo y feliz con sus vidas. Hay que dar las gracias a Grindelwald por eso."

"Sí," admitió el . "Imagina si alguno de esos intentos de asesinato hubieran tenido éxito."

Narcissa se estremeció visiblemente ante eso.

"Grindelwald fue un hombre fuerte y valiente," continuo el . "En la década de 1940 fue atacado incluso por su mejor amigo. Imagina que su mejor amigo se volvió en su contra y se batieron en duelo. Obviamente Grindelwald fue vencedor."

Riddle levanto una ceja. "¿Quieres decir que fue Albus Dumbledore?"

asintió con gravedad. "Me estremezco al pensar que hubiera sido de nosotros si Grindelwald hubiese perdido."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Un plato de humeante sopa deliciosa estaba frente a Hermione, ella suspiro aliviada. Estaba sentada frente a una mesa auxiliar muy pequeña y estaba tan contenta de que por fin ese largo día terminará. Sólo quería comer, cuando sintió esa familiar atracción de que su Maestro la llamaba. Cogió su antebrazo izquierdo, frotándolo para alejar esa sensación de picadura.

"Maldita sea." murmuró.

Minky la miro con lastima, pero Hermione no se detuvo y comió, antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer de la cocina.

Con un chasquido suave, ella apareció en la sala de Draco. Hermione inspecciono rápidamente la habitación. Vio a Bellatrix descansando en uno de los exuberantes sofás. A Tom Riddle sentado a su lado con una expresión apática en su rostro. Draco sentado en otro sillón exuberante. Hermione rápidamente se acercó a él y se inclinó.

"¿En que puedo servir, Maestro?"

Draco se burló de ella, lo cual no era nada inusual.

"Queremos algo de beber," le grito.

"Si, Maestro," susurro Hermione.

Segundos después, Hermione volvió a aparecerse en la cocina y de inmediato preparo una bandeja con bebidas. A medida que terminaba, la cogió y rápidamente volvió a aparecer en la sala de Draco.

"-pensé que te quedarías por todos los días de fiesta." escucho Hermione la chillona voz de Bellatrix.

"No," respondió Riddle con una suave voz. "Tengo algo importante que hacer."

Cuando Hermione puso la bandeja de plata sobre una de las mesas laterales, miro a Draco. Reflejaba en sus fríos ojos grises una curiosidad al observar a Riddle. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, se limitó a servirles.

Al cabo de un instante, los tres tenían una copa de vino tinto frente a ellos y Hermione se alejó para no interferir en la conversación, tomo la jarra de vino en sus manos, esperando más órdenes.

"_Tom," intervino Bellatrix malhumorada. "¿Qué es tan importante?"_

_...Que no sea yo_? Hermione imito burlescamente el tono de voz de Bellatrix en su cabeza. Casi se río en voz alta cuando vio un destello de molestia en el calmado rostro de Riddle. Probablemente había pensado lo mismo que ella al escuchar la desagradable voz de Bellatrix.

"Nada que no sea de tu incumbencia," dijo Riddle. Su voz era amable, pero se notaba un matiz de frialdad en su tono de voz.

Bellatrix hizo un mohín con sus labios cuando lo escucho, se recostó en el sofá. Era claro que estaba irritada, giro su varita mágica a través de sus dedos.

Draco, estando entretenido por el malhumor de Bellatrix, dijo arrastrando las palabras, "Dime Bellatrix, ¿tus padres no visitará a los Lestrange para su reunión anual de año nuevo?" Lanzo una sonrisa falsa a chica. "Después de todo no puede dejar a su novia sola por mucho tiempo."

La mirada oscura de Bellatrix resplandeció mientras miraba a Draco. Aun sostenía su varita y parecía estar considerando maldecirlo. Draco aun la miraba con esa sonrisa burlona. Hermione deseaba no estar ahí. Deseaba estar en la cocina frente a su humeante plato de sopa. Reprimió un suspiro de cansancio al ver la miraba irritada de Bellatrix y la satisfecha sonrisa de Draco.

Mientras tanto, Riddle se situó justo al lado de la furiosa Bellatrix, con las piernas envueltas, parecía estar aburrido. Hermione se preguntó porque aun permanecía ahí. Parecía que lo disfrutaba menos que ella. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el vacío vaso de Riddle, agarro el jarro y se acercó a él.

"¿Le puedo servir?" pregunto Hermione en voz baja.

Los azules ojos de Riddle se posaron en ella. Hermione se estremeció, parecía estar ardiendo. No se atrevió a ni siquiera a respirar mientras él la miraba. Tom no respondió, solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Hermione se inclinó ante él, antes de servilmente acercarse a Draco que también tenía la copa vacía en la mano.

Hermione se acercó con impaciencia y cautelosamente lleno el vaso. Fue entonces que una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Bellatrix. Dejo de girar su varita y la agito hacia la espalda de Hermione quien sintió un doloroso escozor golpearla. Lanzo un grito de dolor cuando la maldición daño su espalda. Su mano tembló y derramo el vino en los pantalones de Draco. Este maldijo con furia y se puso de pie, mientras que Bellatrix reía cruelmente. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por el miedo de ver la enorme mancha en la ropa de Draco. Su mirada vago hasta el rostro de él, quien la miraba furioso. Hermione se encogió ante él de inmediato

"Yo... yo estoy profundamente arrepentida, Maestro," susurro ella con temor.

"Maldita sea," le grito Draco. "¡Estúpida torpe!"

Levanto la mano y le dio una bofetada con fuerza. La cabeza de Hermione se giró a un lado cuando la mano impacto contra su mejilla. Reprimió un gemido y se agacho rápidamente.

"Lo siento señor," repitió en voz baja.

El no respondió, saco su varita. Hermione se puso rígida cuando lo vio, pero no trato de alejarse.

"Pulso," exclamo Draco mientras ella miraba la varita.

Hermione cerro los ojos cuando la magia la golpeo. Fue lanzada lejos y choco contra el suelo. La jarra, que aun sostenía con su mano, se destrozó y algunos fragmentos le provocaron un corte. Sentada en el suelo apretó los dientes y trato de ignorar el dolor. Vio como Bellatrix sonreía maliciosamente, divertida por el caos que había creado. Riddle parecía completamente desinteresado y ni siquiera la miro.

"Limpia este desastre," le ordeno Draco. "Y luego sal de aquí."

"Si, Señor," susurro Hermione.

Ella buscó en su bolsillo y saco su varita roja. Scorgify era el único hechizo que le permitía elaborar esa torpe varita. La agito rápidamente sobre los fragmentos de vidrio en el piso.

"Scorgify," murmuro.

Los fragmentos y el vino derramado desaparecieron. Después de eso, Hermione se inclinó otra vez sobre Draco que ni siquiera la miro. Se giró y salió de la habitación. Segundos después reapareció en la cocina.

Fue recibida por Minky que estaba sentada en la cocina. Tenía una aguja en la mano, tratando de reparar un calcetín lleno de agujeros. Cuando Minky oyó el crujido de la aparición levanto la vista.

"Ahí estás." Ella sonrió a Hermione. "Te he guardado algo de sopa."

"Gracias," dijo Hermione cansada, sentándose a su lado.

Cogió un trapo que estaba sobre la mesa y lo envolvió alrededor de la mano ensangrentada. Minky se levantó y tomo un tazón de sopa con verduras. Hermione comenzó a comer con gratitud.

"¿Sigue siendo un espléndido día?" pregunto Minky mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione.

"Magnifico," respondió ella entre las cucharadas de la sopa.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Era tarde y Hermione estaba terriblemente cansada. Sin embargo, salió de la habitación de servicio, cuando tuvo que pasar por encima de la cama fue cuidadosa para no despertar a Minky. El corazón de Hermione retumbo en su pecho mientras se colaba a través de los corredores de la mansión hasta la primera planta. Con cautela se acercó de puntillas sobre el suelo de madera. Había dejado sus zapatos para no hacer ruido y no alertar a nadie.

Solo unos pasos más y llegaría a la enorme puerta de madera. Hermione la abrió lentamente para no emitir ningún sonido. El cuarto era enorme y estaba lleno de estantes y estantes con libros. Era la biblioteca de la familia Malfoy. Hermione se detuvo un segundo, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente. El olor de los pergaminos y antiguos libros, siempre le hacían bien.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y siguió avanzando por la biblioteca. Tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible y colarse en uno de esos estantes. Con facilidad encontró uno de los libros que había estaba buscando. Cogió el grueso tomo encuadernado en cuero y lo saco de la estantería. Lo sostuvo con la mano herida, ignorando el dolor. Leyó el título del libro_ "__Maldiciones y Hechizos IV: Rompiendo Avanzadas Maldiciones.__"_ Con facilidad lo abrió y encontró rápidamente la página que estaba leyendo. Se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a leer, bajo la luz de la luna.


End file.
